kongresofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Zilch!
Zilch! Es un Juego de Azar, en el que tu mision es vencer al ordenador haciendo diversas jugadas con los dados y superar a tu contricante en el mayor numero de puntos. Cada turno consiste en tres tiradas de cinco dados, en las que tendras que intetar sumar tantos puntos como puedas. Si al final de la tercera tirada no has conseguido hacer ni un solo punto, se marcara como Zilch! y se te descontara una cantidad fija de puntos, sobre los totales que tengas. (si tienes cero, tendras un numero negativo). Os pongo la lista completa de todos los Awards, auqnue en la imagen solo aparezcan 82. De Izquierda a Derecha: Fila 1: Point Collector: Conseguir 50.000 puntos en todos los juegos. Point Harder: Conseguir 100.000 puntos en todos los juegos. Point Trader: Conseguir 250.000 puntos en todos los juegos. Point Master: Conseguir 500.000 puntos en todos los juegos. Pointless: Conseguir 1.000.000 puntos en todos los juegos. Low Roller: Tirar los dados 250 veces. Paint Roller: Tirar los dados 500 veces. High Roller: Tirar los dados 2.000 veces. Hard Shoulder: Tirar los dados 5.000 veces. Steam Roller: Tirar los dados 20.000 veces. Zilcher: Tener 20 Zilch! en todos los juegos. Regular Zilcher: Tener 50 Zilch! en todos los juegos. Common Spotted Zilcher: Tener 100 Zilch! en todos los juegos. Pincher Zilcher: Tener 500 Zilch! en todos los juegos. Kilo-Zilcher: Tener 1.000 Zilch! en todos los juegos. Nota: (No es necesario ganar) Zero Zilcher: Conseguir 2 juegos consecutivos sin hacer un solo Zilch!. Negative Zilcher: Conseguir 3 juegos consecutivos sin hacer un solo Zilch!. Anti Zilcher: Conseguir 4 juegos consecutivos sin hacer un solo Zilch!. Allergic to Zilching: Conseguir 5 juegos consecutivos sin hacer un solo Zilch!. What's a Zilch?: Conseguir 6 juegos consecutivos sin hacer un solo Zilch!. Fila 2: Hero Zilcher: Ganar 1 juego sin hacer Zilch!. Hiro Zilcher: Ganar 2 juegos consecutivos sin hacer un Zilch!. Iron Zilcher: Ganar 3 juegos consecutivos sin hacer un Zilch!. Steel Zilcher: Ganar 4 juegos consecutivos sin hacer un Zilch!. I accidentally the whole Zilch!: Ganar 5 jeugos consecutivos sin hacer un Zilch!. Good Score: Ganar un juego con mas de 11.000 puntos. Great Score: Ganar un juego con mas de 12.000 puntos. Stunning Score: Ganar un juego con mas de 13.000 puntos. Crushing Score: Ganar un juego con mas de 14.000 puntos. Impossible score: Ganar un juego con mas de 15.000 puntos. Alright score: Hacer 2.000 puntos en una tirada. Ok Score: Hacer 3.000 puntos en una tirada. Good Score: Hacer 4.000 puntos en una tirada. Sweet Score: Hacer 5.000 puntos en una tirada. Ma-Hoo-Hassive Score!: Hacer 6.000 puntos en una tirada. Run of luck: Ganar 2 veces consecutivas. Better Luck: Ganar 3 veces consecutivas. Plucky Luck: Ganar 5 veces consecutivas. British Spirit: Ganar 7 veces consecutivas. U R Teh Zilch!!!! One: Ganar 10 veces consecutivas. Fila 3: Run of bad luck: Perder 2 veces consecutivas. Very unlucky: Perder 3 veces consecutivas. What a loser: Perder 5 veces consecutivas. Mega Loser: Perder 7 veces consecutivas. Massive Loser: Perder 10 veces consecutivas. Got the hang of it: Ganar 3 veces en Total. Getting Comfortable: Ganar 10 veces en total (Desbloquea el modo Realistic). Zilch Adept: Ganar 25 veces en Total. Zilch-Pro: Ganar 50 veces en Total. Lifetime Zilcher: Ganar 100 veces en Total. Still Learning: Perder 3 veces en total. Almost got it: Perder 5 veces en total. Struggling: Perder 10 veces en total. Can I Haz Fail?: Perder 25 veces en total. Epic Fail!: Perder 50 veces en total. Zilch Player: Terminar 25 partidas. Zilch Playa: Terminar 50 partidas. Pilchard Slayer: Terminar 100 partidas. Zilch Friend: Terminar 200 partidas. Gold Plated Zilch Machine: Terminar 500 partidas. Fila 4: Squasher: Ganar con un margen de 2.000 puntos. Squeezer: Ganar con un margen de 3.500 puntos. Crusher: Ganar con un margen de 5.000 puntos. Decimator: Ganar con un margen de 6.500 puntos. Obliterator: Ganar con un margen de 8.000 puntos. Red Faced: Perder por un margen de 2.000 puntos. Egg on your face: Perder por un margen de 3.500 puntos. Full English on you sic Face: Perder por un margen de 5.000 puntos. Falling on your face: Perder por un margen de 6.500 puntos. Eh, Eh..Eh...(No Face): Perder por un margen de 8.000 puntos. Coarse Finish: Gana un juego por solo 200 puntos. Smooth Finish: Gana un juego por solo 100 puntos. Tight Finish: Gana un juego por solo 50 puntos. Dropping The Baton: Pierde un juego por solo 200 puntos. Scraping The Barrel: Pierde un juego por solo 100 puntos. Scraping your Knuckles: Pierde un juego por solo 50 puntos. Frugal Roller: Gana un juego en menos de 15 turnos. Thrifty Roller: Gana un juego en menos de 13 turnos. Miser Roller: Gana un juego en menos de 10 turnos. Bah Humbug: Gana un juego en menos de 9 turnos. Fila 5: Wasteful Roller: Gana un juego en mas de 18 turnos. Splurge roller: Gana un juego en mas de 20 turnos. Rollin like ther's no tomorrow: Gana un juego en mas de 25 turnos. Never ending games: Gana un juego en mas de 30 turnos. Clock watcher: Pierde un juego en 18 turnos o mas. Time waster: Pierde un juego en 20 turnos o mas. Aeon Waster: Pierde un juego en 25 turnos o mas. Time Lord: Pierde un juego en 30 turnos o mas. Reckless Damage: Gana 2 veces a Reckless. Reckless Endangerment: Gana 5 veces a Reckless. Reckless History: Gana 10 veces a Reckless. Overly Cautious: Gana 2 veces a Cautious. Cautious Steps: Gana 5 veces a Cautious. Take Caution: Gana 10 veces a Cautious. More Human: Gana 2 veces a Realistic. Too Human: Gana 5 veces a Realistic. Inhuman: Gana 10 veces a Realistic. Your First Zilch!: 3 Zilch! consecutivos. Unlucky: 4 Zilch! consecutivos. Really unlucky: 5 Zilch! Consecutivos. Fila 6: Have you Looked at the rules: 7 Zilch! consecutivos. Nooooooo....(Jazz hands): 10 Zilch! consecutivos. Reckless Driving: Gana 2 veces consecutivas a Realistic. Reckless Endeavours: Gana 5 veces consecutivas a Realistic. Reck-ing Ball: Gana 10 veces consecutivas a Realistic. Cautiously Optimistic: Gana 2 veces consecutivas a Cautious. Cautios Steps: Gana 5 veces consecutivas a Cautious. No longer Cautious: Gana 10 veces consecutivas a Cautious. Humanity: Gana 2 veces consecutivas a Realistic. On the Humanity: Gana 5 veces consecutivas a Realistic. On the huge manatee: Gana 10 veces consecutivas a Realistic. Award Chaser: Gana 20 awards. Award Maestro: Gana 50 awards. Award Montego a goat please: Gana todos los Awards (120) Lawman: Lee las reglas. Amnesiac: Lee las reglas muchas veces. Accountant: Lee la guia de puntuacion. Informant: Lee la pagina de Acerca de (About of). Socialite: Mira tus awards. Narcissist: Mira tus awards muchas, muchas veces. Categoría:Juegos con badges Categoría:Puzzles